Chercher l'espoir
by Paroxymore
Summary: Tu portais une petite robe d’été blanche. Nous étions en Décembre. Tu avais l’air d’un ange. D’un ange avec une clope...


_**Hello,**_

_**Voici un autre O.S pas aussi « dramatique » que « Et mon Ange…garde moi une place en enfer » qui se rapproche de son style.**_

_**Je voudrai dire une chose : pour les revieweurs anonymes, se serai agréable que vous laissiez une adresse où vous répondre :D**_

_**Et, cet O.S. est POV Draco.**_

_**Bref, assez de blabla et…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D

_**Chercher l'espoir**_

D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D

C'est là que je t'ai vraiment vu pour la première fois.

T'étais assise sur la rambarde. Les pieds dans le vide. Les yeux vers le ciel.

Une clope à la main.

Je ne m'étais même pas étonné de voir la sage Hermione Granger fumer…

Tu m'avais entendu entrer mais tu n'as rien dit.

Ce soir-là, je m'étais dirigé vers la Tour d'Astronomie afin de sauter.

De mourir.

Mais tu étais là.

Alors je ne l'ai pas fait.

Peut-être était-ce le Destin.

Ou juste un rêve.

Je ne le saurai jamais, je suppose.

Et je t'ai regardé.

Tu portais une petite robe d'été blanche.

Nous étions en Décembre.

Et tu avais soigné tes cheveux qui retombaient en belles boucles autour de ton visage.

Tu avais l'air d'un ange.

D'un ange avec une clope.

Alors je me suis approché.

Pas pour t'insulter ou te rabaisser.

Non.

Moi, Draco Malfoy, voulais juste mieux te voir.

Mieux t'admirer.

Et, sans te retourner les yeux vers les étoiles, tu m'as tendu ton paquet puis ton briquet.

Mais j'en avais déjà allumé une.

_Magiquement._

Parce que, ma belle, tu auras beau dire que nous sommes tous égaux, que nous sommes tous_ pareil_, nous sommes on ne peut plus différents.

Et ceci en est la preuve.

Tu as utilisé un briquet et moi un sort.

Un détail tellement important…

Car, chérie, tu as beau être un génie, _majeur de ta promotion_, tu n'arriveras jamais à t'intégrer complètement au monde magique, tu auras toujours ces petites manies…

C'est dans ta nature,

Dans ton _sang_.

Au fond, c'est à ça que se résume cette guerre, non ?

La façon d'allumer sa clope ?

Et ça, durant la fraction de seconde où tes yeux se sont posés sur moi avant de reprendre leur contemplation des astres, j'ai su que tu l'avais compris.

Finalement, tu m'as demandé d'une voix rauque :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu sauter, ai-je répondu, sans te regarder.

Tu n'as pas relevé. Tu ne t'es pas moquer, tu ne m'as pas engueulé, tu ne m'as pas raisonné…

-Et toi ?, ai-je repris à mi-voix.

-Je cherche l'espoir.

-L'espoir ?, répétais-je, Dans les étoiles ?

-Je l'ai cherché sur Terre. Sans succès, me répondis-tu, Rien ne me retient.

-Rien ??!!, m'exclamais-je, Toi, tu as des gens qui compte sur toi !

-Qui? Harry a Ginny, Ron a Lavande, mes parents vivent mieux depuis qu'ils n'ont plus aucun souvenir de moi…

-Et l'Amour ?

Tu as éclatée de rire. D'un rire jaune et ironique.

-L'Amour ?, as-tu répété, incrédule, tu es bien mal placé pour m'en parlé. Dois-je te rappeler que, il y a quelques minutes, tu comptais finir ta soirée dans le ventre de rongeurs ?

-Cela n'a rien à voir, m'emportais-je, moi, je suis condamné à finir soit à Azkaban, soit avec une femme que je n'aimerais pas, des maitresses qui m'ennuierons et un héritier qui m'appellera « Père » et dont le sentiment à mon égard sera la crainte !

Tu ne dis rien pendant un instant. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

-C'est demain, n'est ce pas ?, as-tu finis par demander en tournant à nouveau ton regard vers le ciel.

Je ne n'acquiesçais pas. Je ne niais pas.

Tu n'en n'avais pas besoin.

-Demain sera la Grande Bataille, as-tu repris, on va soit mourir, soit survivre. Et je ne sais pas lequel est le pire…

Je ne répliquais pas. Je me contentais de t'observer. Tu étais belle, si belle…

Je ne te demandais pas non plus pourquoi tu t'étais apprêtée ainsi.

Après tout, la vie est l'événement le plus important avec la mort. Or, peut-être voulais-tu faire le deuil de cette dernière.

Finalement, je m'approchais de toi et me mit à califourchon sur la rambarde, tourné vers toi.

-Ne saute pas !, t'écrias-tu, paniquée, je…je t'en supplie.

Mais je ne t'écoutais pas et sautais.

Et si ce n'est dans le vide, ce fut dans la folie.

Car je t'embrassais.

Et, à partir de là, rien ne put être arrêté…

Quelques heures plus tard, je fus réveillé par un soleil lumineux.

Ironique, n'est ce pas ? Un si beau temps pour une telle journée…

Je me redressais sur un coude et réalisais que j'étais nu.

Comme toi dans mes bras.

Belle comme un ange.

Mon Ange.

Puis tes yeux papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent totalement.

Indéchiffrables, ils se posèrent sur moi puis sur les vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Tu te levas calmement puis te rhabilla.

Tu te dirigea ensuite sans un mot vers la sortie et ce ne fut qu'au seuil que tu me parla.

Sans même m'accorder un regard.

Un mot.

Un seul.

_Désolé._

Un peu plus tard, je t'ai revue.

Potter avait vaincu et Weasley, sous l'excitation générale, t'avait demandé en mariage.

Et tes yeux se sont posés sur moi.

Puis tu as acceptée.

En me regardant...

Tu sais, mon Ange, depuis cette nuit, j'utilise un briquet pour allumer ma clope.

Et Dieu seul sait combien je fume.

Et, à chaque fois, j'ai mal.

Tellement mal…

Parce que j'ai trouvé l'espoir, puis que je l'ai perdu...

D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D

_**Alors? Comment vous trouvez? **_

_**Laissez moi votre avis, siouplez :D**_

_**Bsx**_

_**M&B  
**_


End file.
